Steeple of Amazing Gifts
What is the Steeple of Amazing Gifts? The Steeple of Amazing Gifts, or SoAG, for short, was one of the three steeples the player had to complete for the Christmas Event 2018 in order to reach the boss of the T H I R S T Z O N E. Beating it unlocked the red gate in the cabin. It was the left-most portal in the cabin. It is also a community steeple made by ludovinci and Gammattor. Now that the event is over, it can only be played from here. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower: * Layer 1 (Spinner/Triangular Prism Jumps/Loose Platform Floor): This layer starts with some spinners at 45 degree angles. Simply jump at the right time. Once you reach the jump to the triangle, walk on the edge of the spinner and try jumping to the very bottom of the triangle. For the rest of the triangle jumps, use shift and jump from the edge. Do the same for the gift box jumps as well. The rest of the layer is mostly just loose platform jumps (the ones that wobble) and a little walkway to the next layer. Continuing the Tower: * Layer 2 (Gift Box Floor): This layer starts with two more loose platforms. Jump over them onto the next platform. Jump across the gift boxes until you reach the ones spinning around in a circle. For these, either try to jump towards the way they move or try to jump in the middle (where the gift becomes parallel with the platform you are on). After this, there are a couple of out-in jumps and jumps across gift boxes. After a little walkway, there will be two more loose platforms disguised as gifts. Quickly jump across them and onto the 1x8. After shift jumping across the 1x8s, there will be a couple more out-in jumps. After that, walk across the wall and onto the spinner gift boxes. After 3 of those spinners, there will be another set of rotating gift boxes in a circle. After getting across, climb the truss to the next layer. * Layer 3 (Rotating Presents Floor): This layer starts with probably one of the hardest jumps in the whole entire steeple. What you want to try to do is jump onto the first gift when it's still a little ways away from the platform (it may take you a few tries). Once you make it onto the first one, face your camera towards the next. Then, jump and hold forward for about 0.1 seconds. If you did it right, you will make it onto the next present. Keep doing this until you reach the next platform. After reaching it, there's even more out-in jumps. Once you make it, shift jump to the next gift box and across the spinning gift boxes. * Layer 4 (6 Stud Wraparounds Floor): Climb the truss after making it to the last spinning gift box. Next, make it across the two pushing platforms. Jump across the slopes and you'll come to the 6 stud wraparound section. The gift box ones are easier as you can land on the wrapping to make it across. After jumping around the first two, you can skip doing the third by simply jumping onto the next platform. After making it past them, there will be a staircase of rotating platforms followed by a couple 6 stud wraparounds (which can be cheesed with wallhopping). If you made it, jump across the 1x13s, past the pushing platform, and over the gift boxes. Finishing the Tower: * Layer 5 (Shoving Platform/Quickly Rotating Platforms Floor): Start off by jumping across the first 2 gifts. The next part has some shoving platforms (but they don't actually go all the way, so just walk along the side-they don't go over to not get yeeted). After those, there will be some swinging platforms up a truss. Climb it and jump across the 1 segment truss and 1x1s. Walk across the next truss and curved walkway. This next part is quite hard. You will have to jump across some rotating gift boxes that are going really fast. Just time it right and you will make it past all three. Next, hit the balloon block. The second you start going up a little bit, quickly make it to the other side of the gap. Beware, if you jump at all, you will fall-most likely all the way to the bottom. Jump across the last few platforms and hit the button to unlock the red gate. Music * Layer 1: Joji - Medicine * Layer 2: Christmas Music (le mario remix tho) * Layer 3: Happy Christmas Background Music For Videos * Layer 4: Kahoot Christmas Lobby Music (2016) * Layer 5: Davoodi - The Nutcraka Category:Christmas Event Category:Steeples Category:T H I R S T Z O N E Category:JToH Category:Challenging